


Mixed Signals

by Aki_san77



Category: South Park
Genre: Anal Sex, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, M/M, Mental Abuse, Oral Sex, Physical Abuse, Rape, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:25:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4426532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aki_san77/pseuds/Aki_san77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete has left the goth world and entered a totally different scene thanks to Mike Makowski. Can The three remaining goths bring Pete back from the dark path he is following? Michael is worried for his friend, they're just friends right...then why does michaels stomach tie its self in knots when he sees Pete with that poser.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Start

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time writing a fan fic. It is based off an rp I did with a friend. Its does start off with MikexPete but will end with MichaelxPete as this is the main pairing. IkexFirkle is also a side pairing.

*August 17th South Park Colorado*

Its the first day of school and the goth kids are out back behind the school smoking. Michael takes a long drag of his cigarette.

"One more year in this shit hole and im done."  
Pete rolls his eyes.

"Lucky you." Michael flicks his cigarette buds on the ground.

"Hey I was here with these bastards by myself while you losers were still in middle school." Michael remember being lonely and angry his entire freshman year of high school.

Firkle is playing with his switch blade, which he carries on him at all times.

"You nazi conformist all left me," he mumbles bitterly. Michael holds his hand up just higher than firkles actual height.

"Sorry peewee, you must be at least this tall to ride this ride." Firkle glares at michael and flips him off.

"Fuck you," he says. Before michael can reply, the warning bell rings, signaling that class is going to start. Pete, michael, and henrietta get up to go inside. Firkle stands, "later assholes." Pete half waves at him, "see you bennys later tonight." They all go their separate ways.

When school ends the goth kids meet up at bennys. They all slide into their usual booth. Henrietta puts her book bag down.

"Can you believe the bullshit we have to go through everyday?"

Pete nods agreeing, "so lame." Their waitress, an elderly woman, bring them four cups of coffee.

Henrietta takes a sip, "did you see the 'new' kid pete?"

Pete looks at her confused, "no? What new kid?"

Michael and firkle both look at her interested. "Its mike. The dumb vamp kid we sent to scottsdale," she says.

Pete raises an eye brow, "seriously he came back?"

She nods, "he's still as douchey as ever too." Pete takes a drink of his coffee.

"Still count fagula?" He asked.

She nods again, "fangs and all."

Pete rolls his eyes, "oh god."

Michael grabs a cigarette from his pocket and litghs it up.

"Lets hope he doesnt recruit anyone again."

They all nod simultaneously uttering "yeah."

They sit there drinking coffee and smoking till late at night. Around 11 oclock henrietta takes firkle home. Michael and pete are still sitting in the booth.

"Pete you going home?" Michael asked.

"Not yet. You?" He replied. Michael shakes his head, "naw." Pete nods taking a drag from his cigarette.

A few minutes later a figure stalks up to their table. Pete and michael look up, its mike.

"Hello" he says, smirking.

Michael glares at mike, "what the hell do you want?"

Mike glances at michael, "its been a few years, just wanted to say hello."

Michael scoffs, "beat it loser." Mike ignores michael, turns to pete, and smirks "its good to see you again pete~"

Pete looks at mike, "whatever."

Mikes smirk widens, "have you seen the new bar in town."

"No" pete replies.

"Excellent! Come with me and ill show you!" Mike says excitedly.

Pete crushes his cigarette, "why should I?"

Mikes smirk drops slightly, "well you do owe me after sending me to scottsdale per se"

Pete rolls his eyes, "I dont owe you anything."

"I'll buy you some drinks," mike says.

Pete thinks its over for a few moments then sighs, "fine only because I could use some free booze."

Mike grins, "excellent." Pete slides out of the booth. Michael grabs petes arm.

"You're seriously going with this fucking vamp?!" He asked.

Pete shrugs, "yeah. I wanna drink and he's paying so why the fuck not."

"You really wanna be seen with him?" Michael asked. Pete shrugs again.

Mike turns back at the goths, "come on pete." Michael lets go and lets them leave.

Mike leads pete out of bennys. Its a short 5 minute walk to the bar. Once inside, pete heads straight to the bar to order a drink. Mike follows pete and pays for his drink. When they both get their drinks they go to find a table off to the side in the back. Mike takes a sip of his drink.

"So how has it been pete?"

Pete shrugs, "fine."

"Everything seems just the same as when i left" mike says. Pete pulls a cigarette out of his pocket.

"Not much has change" he says, lighting the cigarette.

Mike frowns, "thats tiring." Pete shrugs taking a drag.

"Well hows school going pete?"

"It sucks" pete says.

"You only have two years left right?" Mike questioned. Pete blows smoke in mikes face, nodding.

Awhile later pete stands up, "i need to go."

Mike stands as well, "let me drive you."

Pete puts his jacket on, "fine lets go." They walk out of the bar and head to mikes car, which is still in bennys parking lot. Once there they get in and mike drives pete home. Mike pulls up to his house and pete gets out of the car.

"Pete?" Mike ask.

"What?" Pete mumbles.

"Meet me at the bar tomorrow night."

Pete looks back at mike, "why?"

"I wanna catch up more" mike says.

"If i feel like it." Pete shuts the car door and heads inside his house. Pete goes up to his room and gets ready for bed. He shuts the lights off and crawls into bed.

The next day, henrietta picks up pete and they head to school. Once at the school they go around back to their usual spot. Pete leans against the wall and lights up a cigarette.

"So how was the vamp?" Michael ask. Pete shrugs taking a drag.

"What? Why are you asking that?" Firkle ask surprised.

"Pete went to a bar last night with count fagula." Michael replied.

Henrietta shoots a look at pete, "seriously? How lame pete."

Pete shrugs again, "whatever i wanted free booze."

Firkle scoffs, "we'll get you some clamato juice and take you to hot topic."

Pete glares, "fuck you firkle."

"When and where vamp boy" firkle smirks. Pete crushes his cigarette, flips firkles off, then heads off campus. Michael sighs, puts out his cigarette, and follows after pete.

Pete walks to bennys. Michael catches up to pete half way there. They both stay quiet as they enter bennys and sit down at their usual booth. The waitress comes over and brings them both cups of coffee.

Michael takes a drink, "you cooled off yet?"

Pete stares out the window, "im fine." Michael sighs and nods.

They sit there in silence drinking coffee and smoking for awhile. Michael looks at pete, "so im going to aspen to look at apartments this weekend."

Pete rolls his eyes, "great."

"You wanna come?" Michael asks.

Pete looks at michael, "why?"

Michael shrugs, "its a long drive and i could use the company." Pete takes a drink of his coffee and nods.

"So you wanna go?" Michael ask him.

"Yeah sure" pete replies.

Michael puts out his cigarette, "good im leaving friday after school."

Pete nods, "kay."

Michael looks at his empty pack of cigarettes and sighs, "im out of smokes."

Pete pulls one out and hands it to michael. Michael nods taking the cancer stick, "thanks."

Pete nods and lights up one for himself. They hang out at bennys all day.

Once the sun sets michael looks at pete, "hey lets leave."

"And do what?" Pete ask.

Michael shrugs, "i dunno."

Pete nods, "okay." They pay for their coffee and leave. They walk back to get michaels car at the school then drive over to henriettas.

Once michael parks the car they walk into henriettas house and go up to her room. Henrietta looks over as they enter the room, "hey guys."

Michael sits on henriettas bed, "hey."

"Where did you guys go?" She asked.

"Bennys" replied michael.

"You dicks. You could have invited me" henrietta complains.

Pete shrugs and sits on her bed as well, "whatever."

Henrietta looks at pete, "jesus your hair looks like shit pete, your red turned pink."

Pete nods, "dye it for me?"

Henrietta stands up, "come on." Pete gets up and follows henrietta to her bathroom. Michael stays in her room turning on music.

Pete sits on the side of the bathtub waiting for henrietta. She puts on gloves and turns to pete, "what did you do to make it fade so fast?"

Pete shrugs, "nothing." Henrietta starts to work on his hair.

"So why did you hang out with mike?"

Pete closes his eyes, "free booze. Thats it."

"Okay. Figured even booze wouldnt get you to deal with him again" she says.

Pete shrugs, "i was bored."

"Obviously" she scoffs. They stay quiet the rest of the time Henrietta his dying his hair. When she finishes she takes off her gloves.

"There, all done."

Pete looks in the mirror, "thanks hen."

"Take better care of it" she says.

Pete nods, "i will" Henrietta leaves the bathroom so pete can jump in the shower to wash his hair.

When pete finishes washing his hair he gets out, dries off, and redresses. Then he goes back to Henriettas room. When he enters the room he see michael sitting on Henriettas bed, leaning against the head board. Michael has his eyes close, listening to music. Pete goes over and sits on the bed then lays down. Michael opens his eyes and looks at pete. Pete notices michael looking at him.

"What?" He asked.

"Hair looks good" replied michael.

Pete smirks slightly, "thanks." Michael nods in response.

They spend hours hanging out in hernietttas room. It gets late, michael and pete decide to head home. They both get in michaels car.

"Going back home?" Questioned michael.

Pete nods, "yeah."

Michael drives to petes house. Once there he parks.

"Hows your mom?" Michael asked.

"Still a bitch like always" pete replied.

He nods agreeing, "call me if you need to."

Pete nods and gets out, "see ya." He heads up the walk way and goes inside.

Once he shuts to front door he sees his mom passed out on the couch. Pete sighs and walks past her to his room. Just as he lays down on his bed his phone buzzes. Pete looks at his phone and see an unknown number.  
He looks at the text message, 'are you coming to the bar?'

Pete texts the number back, 'no.'  
The unknown number doesnt reply. Pete puts his phone down and quickly falls asleep.

The next morning he wakes up to his mom breaking shit in the kitchen. Pete sighs getting up and walking to the kitchen.

"What are you doing mom?" He asked. She throws a plate in pete direction.

"Where did you hide it!?" She yelled.

Pete managed to dodge the plate before it hits him, "what are you talking about?"

"You fucking brat! Where did you hide my needles!?"

"I didnt touch them" pete sighed.

"You're such a lying bustard!" She screamed. Pete flips her off, turns around and leaves the kitchen. As he heads back to his room, pete can still hear his mom breaking stuff.

Once back in his room, pete falls onto his bed. He sighs and looks at his phone. The white numbers flash 5:07am at him. Pete groans and stares up at the ceiling.

Two hours late he gets a text from Michael, 'you awake? Want a ride?'

Pete texts him back, 'yeah'

His phone buzzes again, 'be there in 5'

Pete gets up and get ready for school. When Michael pulls up to Petes house, he honks his horn. Pete heads out of his house to Michaels car. They drive to school in silence till finally pete breaks it.

"She did it again."

Michael sighs, "she land a hit?"

Pete shakes his head, "no. She thought i took her needles."

"Dumb bitch" Michael replies  
Pete nods, "yeah."

"How much shit did she break?"

Pete shrugs, "I'm not sure. I went back to my room."

Michael nods, "come to my place after school."

"You sure?" Pete questions

"Yeah"

Pete nods "okay."  
They smoke in the car before going to class.

Once school is over Michael and pete drive to Michaels house. They go up to his room.

"Do you need me to go home with you later?" Michael asks.

Pete shakes his head, "no ill be fine."

"Okay."

Pete sits on michaels bed. While michael lays back, sighing.

"What now?" Pete asks.

"I dont know, everything is lame."

Pete nods, "yeah."

"We can smoke?"

"Sure."

Michael gets up and grabs a pack of cigarettes from his drawer. Pete moves to sit on Michaels floor. Michael hands pete a cigarette as he sits down next to him. Pete pulls out a lighter and lights up. Michael copies him. After a few drags Michael turns on some music. They sit there for awhile smoking. Once Michael finishes his cigarette, he gets up and goes down stairs. Shortly after he comes back with some beer. Michael sits back in his spot and ands one to pete. They both keep smoking and drinking till the get lightly drunk.

An hour later pete gets a text from mike, 'hey wanna meet up?'

'Where?' Pete responds

'Starks pond. Got some good stuff.'

Pete puts his phone down and looks at the clock, reading 11:44.

"Hey its late I'm gonna head out" says pete.

Michael looks at him, "need a ride?"

Pete gets up, swaying slightly "no I'm good. You're not good to drive right now."

Michael shrugs, "kay."  
Pete stumbles out of Michaels house.

Pete makes his way to stark pond. Once he arrives, he see mike is there with a few other kids. Pete walks up to mike. Mike smiles once he see pete.

"Hello pete."

"Sup. why'd you call me out here?" Pete questions.

"We have some good shit. Figured you would want some."

Pete nods, "sure."  
Pete looks at what they got then picks one.

Mike smiles, "good choice."

"Where did you get this?"

"I have my ways pete" mike answers.

"Didnt think you would be into it. You use to be such a goodie good conformist."

"The darkness took over per se~"  
Pete shrugs.

They stay out till the sun starts rising. Pete stumbles his way home. His head is pounding against his skull. Once home pete makes his way to his room and falls onto his bed. He is instantly asleep before he could even take off his shoes. He sleep through the day. When he finally wakes up it is later in the afternoon. Pete lays there, his body aching slightly. Pete groans and rolls over onto his side. Its quiet in his house so he drifts off to sleep again.

An hour later he is woken up by a text from henrietta, 'hey you alive?'

Pete replies, 'barely'

'Sick?'

'Hungover'

'Dumbass ill be over in 10'

'Why?'

'To make sure you dont die'  
Pete doesn't respond.

When henrietta gets to pete house she lets herself in and goes straight to his room. Pete hasn't moved and is still laying in bed.

"Haven't moved?" She asks.

Pete groans "no."

"What feels bad?"

"Everything" pete responds.  
Henrietta sighs and gets him some pain killers. She hands then to him and a glass of water.

"Here."

Pete takes them, "thanks."

She nods, "what did you take?"

Pete shrugs, "i dont remember."

"Okay. Im gonna make some coffee."  
Pete nods and watches her leave his room.

After a few minutes of waiting, henrietta returns with a cup of coffee for him. Pete sits up and takes the mug, "thanks."

She nods and sits with him, "you're such a pain in the ass."

"Hey I didn't ask for you to come take care of me" he responds.

"But you need it."

Pete nods, "thanks hen."

She smiles "yeah yeah."  
Pete drinks his cup of coffee.

"How do you feel now?" Henrietta asks.

"A little better."

"Good"

"Is school over or did you ditch?" Pete questions.

"I ditched last period."

Pete nods, "and firkle and Michael?"

"Firkle got sick and Michael is taking him to the doctors."

Petes eyes widen, "what! Is he okay?!"

"He's fine. He started puking."  
Pete shakes he's head.

"Dont worry about him"

"Okay"

"So you want Michael to bring him over?" She asks.

"Nah its fine."

"Im gonna go soon, my mom is being a bitch and wanting me home."

Pete nods, "that sucks."

"Yeah so you're not going to die if I leave right?"

"No ill be fine."

"Okay. Call me if you need to." She rubs his hair and leaves.

Pete flops back down on his bed. A few minutes later he gets a text from mike.  
'Have fun last night?'

Pete texts back, 'i dont remember anything'

'Ah well you did take several things last night so that doesn't surprise me. We're meeting up again if you want to come"

'Right now?'

'Later this evening'

'Where'

'Storage units'  
Pete doesn't respond back.

It gets late and pete decides to go meet up with mike. While walking to the storage units he passes Denny's. He see Michael in their booth, alone. Pete makes a split decision and goes inside Denny's. Michael looks up as pete sits down.

"Hey."

"Hey whats up?"

Michael shrugs, "nothing. Thought you were hungover?"

"I was. Why are you here by yourself?"

"You were hungover, firkle is in bed, and henriettas mom is having her home for dinner or some shit."

"Hen told me you took firkle to the doctors. Is he okay?" Pete asks.

"Yeah he got the damn flu."

"Poor kid."

"He should get better soon."  
Pete nods.

"You gonna stay and have a cup?" Michael asks.

"Do you want me too?"

Michael shrugs, "i wont turn you away." Pete nods and motions for the waitress to bring him coffee.

"So were you headed here or somewhere else?" Michael questions.

"I was just walking around. Getting some fresh air." Pete replies.

Michael nods, "so sorry to disturb that."

Pete can hear the sarcasm in Michaels voice but decides to ignore it.

"Its fine. Coffee sounds good anyways."

Michael nods and lights up a cigarette. The waitress brings pete a cup of coffee. Michael leans back and sighs. Pete takes a drink of his coffee.

"Hey what are you gonna do after school?"

Pete shrugs, "I'm not sure yet."

"What about your drawings?"

"I cant do anything with that."

"They're good." Michael comments.

Pete raises an eyebrow, "you think?"

"Yeah. You can try it."

Pete shrugs again, "maybe."

Michael nods and they both go quiet.

Awhile later stands up, "im gonna take off."

Michael nods, "see ya tomorrow." Pete half waves and leaves. After leaving Denny's, pete make his way to the storage units. Mike is there with some other kids.

Mike flashes pete a smile "Hello pete. Glad you could make it."

"Yeah whatever." Pete replies.

"I made sure to have your favorite from last night." Michael holds up a baggy.

Petes eyes brighten up, "cool." Mike gives him the bag.

"Theres always more where that cane from."

Pete nods, "thanks." Pete takes the drugs, feeling the effects right away. He sits against the wall of a storage unit. Mike goes over to him kneeling.

"Thirsty?"

Pete nods and mike hands him a bottle of water. Mike watches him closely. Pete takes a drink from the bottle.

"Better?"

Pete nods. Mike smiles and sits next to him. Pete continues to drink more of the water.

"You were later than i expected."

"I stopped to get coffee." Pete says.

"I see." Pete nods

\-------------------------------


	2. Just This One Time

These meeting go one until pete is asking mike when and where to meet up. One night mike and pete have met up.

"So pete you seem to like this. Care to try something better?" Mike asks.

"Like what?" Pete questions.

"Cocaine."

Pete bites his lip, "i dont know...that some pretty hard shit."

"You must agree that you aren't getting the same high as before."

Pete nods slightly, "yeah...i guess ill try it. Just this one time." Mike nods and takes pete to a table and gets a line ready. Pete watches him.

"Would you care to go first?" Mike asks. Pete shrugs and snorts the line. It burns but pete can feel it lighting up every nerve. Pete eyes dilate as he looks around. Mike smile at him.

"How's it feel?"

"Very awake."

"Good." Mike reaches out and touches Petes arm. Pete looks at mike with his dilated eyes.

"You look very appealing pete."

"I feel awesome."

"I can make you feel better."

"Whats more awesome than this?" Pete questions.

"I could suck you off."

Pete nods, "okay." 

Mike kneels by pete. He undoes Petes pants then pulls them down along with his boxers.  
Pete just stands there watching mike. Mike grips Petes length and swirls his tongue around the tip. Pete lets out a soft groan. Mike looks up at him before taking just the tip in and sucks slowly. He watches pete close his eye and groans. Mike drags his teeth lightly down Petes length and deep throats him. Petes body trembles.

"F-fuck"

Mike teases pete with his plastic fangs. Pete grabs onto the table to steady himself, while mike reaches up to cup Petes balls. Pete throws his head back moaning.

"F-fuck!"

Mike looks up at him before pulling back to pump pete. Pete hips buck as mike pumps him quickly. After a few minutes pete moans and cums. Mike makes a face as some of it hits his cheek. Pete tries to catch his breath while mike wipes his face off.

"See feel better?" 

Pete nods, "y-yeah."

Mike stand up, "now i would like some payment per se." Pete gets his breathing under control.

"Payment?"

"Yes."

"What do you want?" Pete asks.

"A kiss."

"Right now?"

Mike nods, "yes."

Pete quickly pulls his boxers an pants up, fixing them. Then pete steps closer to mike. Mike smirks at him. Pete presses his lips to mikes, giving him a quick short kiss. Mike smiles when pete steps back.

"We'll have to work on your confidence." Pete looks away.

Later that evening, mike insist that pete does another line. After doing his second line, pete leaves mikes and heads home. Its about 3 in the morning as pete stumbles his way to his room and collapses on his bed. While he was sleeping Michael tries calling him. He sleeps till past noon. He is finally roused out of sleep to another phone call. Pete answers his phone without looking at it.

"Hello?"

A worried and irritated female voice comes through.

"What the hell! Now you answer?"

"I was asleep." Pete replies.

Henrietta sighs, "you missed school again pete."

"So?"

"You need to finish this year."

Pete groans, "fine ill go tomorrow."

"Why did you sleep in?" She questions.

"Hungover."

"You partied last night?" 

"Yeah." Pete replies.

"You conformist. You didn't invite any of us."

"I have a killer headache hen. Can we talk about this later?"

Henrietta sighs, "fine. Take some tylenol."

"Okay."

They both hang up and pete relaxes into his bed. He is still exhausted and just lays there for awhile, till his phone chimes. Pete looks at it and see a text from mike.  
'Hey pete how are you feeling today?'  
Pete texts back.

'Like shit'

'Theres a way to fix that per se'

'How?'

'Do more. It'll make you feel good'

'I cant. If i miss school again henrietta will kill me' pete replies.

'Take less. It will just help you stay awake to catch up'

'We'll see'

'Pete come catch a movie with me tonight'

'Why?'

'Because i wanna catch a movie with you'

Pete sighs and replies, 'fine. When and where?'

'8pm movie theater'

'Okay'

Mike doesn't respond. Pete puts his phone down and rolls out of bed. He makes his way to the kitchen. The whole kitchen is trashed. Pete sighs and starts looking for food. There barely any food. Pete finds some chips and goes back to his room. He sits down on his bed and his phone chimes. Pete looks at the text, its from Michael.

'If you're not dead hen and i are going to firkles to keep him company'

Pete texts back, 'why whats wrong with him?'

'His fucking parents wanted his wisdom teeth pulled'

'Come pick me up'

'Fine. Ill be there in 20'

Pete puts his phone down, gets up and gets dress. 20 minutes later Michael pulls up to Petes house. Pete heads out and gets in Michaels car.

"Good to know you didn't die in self pity."

Pete mumbles, "shut up."

Michael huffs and drive to firkles place. Once there they go up to firkles room. Firkle is laying in bed with his mouth full of gauzes. Michael and pete are the first to arrive. They enter the room quietly. Firkle rolls over groaning in pain.

"Hey firkle" pete says.

Firkle glares at pete. Pete raises an eyebrow.

Michael raises his hands, "hey cool it. We didn't yank your teeth out." Firkles groans again, not being able to talk.

"Ill get him some water." Michael says.

Pete nods and sits on the floor against firkles bed as Michael leaves the room. Firkle grabs the sleeve of Petes shirt. Pete turns his head and looks at firkle. Firkle makes a face at pete.

"You okay?" Pete asks. Firkle shakes his shake.

"Im sorry firkle."

Michael reappears, "hey pete come with me. There someone at the door for firkle." Pete looks up at him.

"Who?"

"Broflovski's little brother."

Pete looks from Michael to firkle.

"Why would he be here?" Firkle shrugs. 

"Lets go find out." Michael says. Pete nods and gets up. They both make their way to the front door. Michael opens it to ike standing there. Ike is surprised to see the two older goths.

"H-hello. Is firkle awake?" Pete raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah and what business do you have with him?"

"I know he got his teeth pulled today. So i got him some ice cream, and a card signed by our class to help a little." Ike replies, holding up both items. Pete looks at Michael as he takes the items from ike. 

"We'll give them to him."

Ike nods, "okay tell him I'm sorry i didn't know what flavor he like so i got java."

"Dont worry we are taking care of him." Pete says.

"Okay thank you. Im also getting his homework for him too."

"Fine fine"

Ike hesitates leaving but Michael closes the door on him. Michael and pete go back to firkles room. Firkle looks at them as they come in.

"Kid brought you ice cream and a card from your conformist class." Pete says.

"We'll throw then out for you." Michael goes to throw the items away but firkle shakes his head no. Pete raises an eyebrow.

"You want them?" Firkle shrugs. Pete rolls his eyes.

"Whatever."

Michael and pete sit down a crack open the ice cream. All they hang out for awhile till henrietta finally shows up.

"Hey guys"

Pete and Michael in union, "hey." Firkle wakes from bed.

"So what all did i miss?" She asks.

"Not much." Pete replies. Henrietta nods and sits down next to the boys.

After awhile of hanging out, pete pulls his phone out and looks at the time. It flashes 7pm at him. Henrietta has gotten bored and fell asleep on firkles bed with him. Michael not far off drifts asleep on the floor. Once all three are asleep pete quietly gets up and leaves. Pete walks to the movie theater. When he gets there he finds mike waiting outside for him.

"I wasn't sure if you were going to show."

"I wasn't gonna." Pete replies

"Im hurt pete."

Pete shrugs. Mike pays for the 2 tickets and they go inside.

"What are we seeing?" Pete questions.

Mike smirks, "Dracula"

"Seriously" pete scoffs.

"Yes. Its a classic."

Pete rolls his eyes as they find seats in the dark theater. They sit there and watch the movie. At the end mike turns to pete.

"See that wasn't so bad."

"It was okay."

"Glad you like it." They head out of the theater.

"So anything else you want to do?" Mike asks.

"I should probably head back."

"Oh alright." Pete turns to leave.

"Pete." 

Pete stops, "what?"

"I want something."

Pete looks at mike, "what."

Mike smirks, "another kiss."

"Here?"

"Yes. Unless you have a better idea."

Pete sighs, walks back up to mike and quickly kisses him. Mike grabs pete wrist. Pete looks up at mike.

"One more longer."

"Why?" Pete questions.

"I want one."

Pete sighs, "fine."

Mike pulls pete closer to himself, grinning. Pete leans up an kisses mike. They kisses for awhile then pete pulls back.

"Much better."

Pete looks away blushing lightly.

"Shall i walk you home?" Mike asks. Pete shakes his head.

"Im fine."

"Okay then. I shall see you later." He waves walking off. Pete turns in the opposite direction and starts walking home. He takes his time knowing no one is waiting for him. Once he gets home he goes straight to bed.

The next morning, henrietta comes to pick pete up for school.

"When did you leave firkles? We woke up and you were gone."

"I left about 8." Pete says.

She nods, "glad you cone to this hell hole today. I hate suffering alone." Pete nods, agreeing.

"School sucks."

She nods, pulling up to the school parking lot. They both get out and goes around to the back of the school, to their normal spot. Pete pulls out a cigarette and lights it up. Michael shows up shortly after.

"Hey."

Pete nods to him, taking a drag. They all sit quietly, smoking till the bell rings. Michael gets up and leaves without a word. Pete and henrietta get up and head to class as well.

Once school is over, pete texts mike for another fix. 

'Ill be at your place in 10 mins' mike responds.

'Okay'

Pete heads home. When he gets there mike is already waiting for him.

"So you enjoy it huh?"

Pete nods, "i need some more."

They go to Petes room, "so theres something i need you to do."

"What?" Pete questions.

"I want more payment. Its getting harder to get this."

"How much do you want for it?"

Mike smirks, "blow me."

Pete freezes, "w-what?"

"I know you have perfectly good hearing pete. You know what i want. Its just how bad do you want this." Mike holds up a white baggy. Pete starts at the bag, biting his lip and fidgeting.

"That a no?" Mike shoves the bag in his pocket.  
"Okay then." He turns to leave. Pete grabs mike arm.

"No! Ill do it."

Mike smirks, "thought so." He hands pete the baggy. Pete take the baggy and goes over to a table. Mike waits, watching pete do a line. Pete sits back when he is done.

"Feel better?"

Pete nods.

"Now payment" pete looks up at mike with dilated eyes.

"Okay." Pete replies.

"How do you wanna do it babe?"

"Sit on the bed" pete motions to the bed. Mike nods and sits down. Pete kneels in front of mike. Mike leans back on his hands watching as pete undoes his pants. 

"Well dont take all day with it."

"Shut up. Ive never done this before." Pete snaps.

Mike smiles, "I'm honored to be your first then." Mike falls silent as pete grabs his length. Pete tries copying what mike did to him and licks the tip of mikes length. Mike bites his lip. Pete swirls his tongue around it. Mike groans and lays a hand on Petes head. Pete takes mike into his mouth.

Mike smirks, "more."

Pete takes more of mike. Mike groans as pete sucks.

"Thats it." Mike encourages. Pete starts moving back and forth, bobbing his head. Mike rolls his hips making pete gag. Mike rubs his head.

"Relax" Pete listens and tries to relax his throat. 

Mike smirks, "good boy. Im close."

Pete closes his eyes and sucks harder. Mike moans as pete pulls back and starts pumping him. Mike suddenly cums on you Petes hands. Pete makes a face and sits back. Mike catches his breath as pete stands up. Mike watches as pete leaves the room, going to the bathroom to wash his hands. Mike fixes his pants as pete comes back.

"Thats wasn't so bad was it? You'll get better."

Pete looks away, blushing lightly.

"Care to come to a gathering with me tonight?"

"What for?" Pete asks.

"A few people are getting together to enjoy our highs."

Pete nods, "okay."

"Lets go then."

Pete follows mike out of his house to mike car.

Mike chuckles, "wild eyes look good on you."

"Just go."

Mike drives to Starks pond. When they get there they get out and go over to a group of kids. Mike greets them. A lot of them are vamp kids. They greet mike but completely ignore pete. Peter at the vamp kids while mike frowns.

"Hey greet my partner." Mike says. Some kids greet pete half heartedly. They all starts to sit in a circle. Mike pats the space next to him for pete. Pete sits down next to mike. On mike other side is a vamp kid named Larry. Larry leans over and whispers to mike.

"Dude why did you bring a goth?"

Mike looks at him, "because he and i are close now." Larry raises an eyebrow.

"Really? Even after they sent you to scottsdale?" Larry asks.

"We have both moved past it." Larry nods and leans back. Mike gives pete more coke. Pete is able to relax around the vamps more. About 1 in the morning pete gets a text from henrietta.

'I hope your butt is home'

Pete texts back, 'not hoome'

'Pete where are you?'

'Out'

'Pete you better be going to school tomorrow'

'Too fukc yp' His phone starts ringing. Mike looks at him as pete goes to answer it. Before he can Mike grabs it.

"Not now. You're killing the mood."

Pete shrugs, not fighting back. Mike ignores the call and turns it off, keeping the phone before turning to pete and kissing him. Pete is surprised and pulls away.

Mike makes a faces, "why did you pull away?"

"Why did you kiss me."

"Because you taste good." Mike says.

"But i dont owe you."

"I know. This is about me wanting to kiss you."

Pete looks away, "well dont."

Mikes eyes narrow, "and why not?"

"Cuz i said so." He grabs Petes wrist.

"Im gonna need a better reason than that." Pete looks around the circle at the other kids.

"Let go mike."

"Why?"

"You're making a scene." Pete says.

"No you're causing one." Pete glares at mike. One of the kids calls mikes attention away from pete. He lets go and pete moves away slightly. Around 3am Pete goes home, forgetting to get his phone back. A few hours later pete is woken up by henrietta pouring a glass of water on him. Pete shoots up straight.

"What the fuck!?"

She shakes her head, "i told you, you're going to school today." Pete groans, laying back down.

"Too tired."

"Get up pete. Who were you even partying with? Michael was with firkle, who's still in bed" pete waves her off.

"Get up. Im already pissed off at you." Pete grumbles and gets up and gets ready

"How could you block my call." Henrietta says, sounding hurt.

"I didn't block your call.......actually where is my phone?"

"I dont know. And yes you did."

"Hen i dont even have my phone. How could i possibly block you."

"Well you sent me to voicemail last night."

Pete sighs, "i didn't do that."

She rolls her eyes, "whatever. Are you ready?" Pete flips her off, walking out the door. She follows him to the car. They drive to school in silence. Once Henrietta parks the car, they both get out and go to their usual spot. Michael is already there, smoking.

"Hey."

"Hey." Pete says.

"You look like shit pete."

Pete rolls his eyes, "jee thanks."

"Com'ere."

Pete goes over to Michael and stands in front of him.

"What?"

Shut up and close your eyes. Pete closes his eyes. Michael pulls out his eye liner and starts fixing Petes eyes. Pete stands there waiting.

"Okay." Michael says.

Pete steps back, "thanks."

Michael nods just as the bell rings. All three head to class.

At the end of the day, pete is shaky, wanting some coke. Michael stops him before he can leave campus.

"Hey pete."

Pete stops in his tracks, "what?"

"Im leaving for aspen tomorrow after school. You still in?"

Pete nods, "yeah yeah."

Michael nods, "okay good."

"I gonna go." Pete leaves quickly and goes searching for mike. He finds mike in the gym with some other vamps. Pete goes up to them. Mike completely ignores him and keeps talking. Pete frowns and pulls mike into a hard kiss. Mike is surprised but immediately kisses back. After a few seconds pete pulls back.

"I need more now."

Mike smiles at him, "alright then." Mike gets up and walks with pete to the bathroom. Once inside mike pulls out a baggy. Pete takes the bag.

"Getting desperate are we?"

"Its been too long." Pete quickly sets up a line. Mike watches him and as pete snorts it, mike grabs his ass. Pete jumps in surprised and moves away.

Mikes chuckles, "what not used to that?"

"Dont do that.

"Why not?"

"I dont like it." Pete says.

"You will."

Pete glares at mike.

"Dont give me that look.

Pete looks away, "i need to go."

"Fine." Mike steps aside letting pete leave the bathroom. Mike watches him leave, smirking. Pete hurries home. He stays wired and paces around his room for hours. He decides to text firkle, to see how he is, but realizes he still doesnt know where his phone is. Pete groans trying to remember what happened to it till it finally hits him, mike took it. Pete sighs, heads out of his house and walks over to mikes. Once there, pete knocks on his front door. Mikes mother answers.

"Oh hello there."

"Hi is Mike home?"

"Oh yes. He's in his room."

"Can I go see him?"

"Of course." She steps aside. Pete walks pass her and goes straight to mikes room. Pete knocks on his door.

"Come in." 

Pete enter his room. "Oh hello pete."

"Do you have my phone?" Pete asks.

"Yes I do."

"Can I have it back please?"

"Why?"

"Cuz its mine and I need it." Mike pulls out petes phone from his pocket and holds it up.

"What do I get for keeping it safe?"

"A kiss?"

"That will suffice." Pete moves closer to mike. Mike leans up from his laying postion on his bed. Pete leans down and kisses mike. Mike kisses him back. After a few moments, pete pulls back. Mike hands pete his phone. Pete takes it and sees he has a bunch of missed calls and texts. Pete starts looking through his texts first. The last ones are from firkle, asking pete to come over, then telling him to fuck off because he doesnt want to hang out anyways. Pete mumbles 'fuck" and texts firkle that he is coming over.

'Piss off' firkle replies. Pete absent mindly walks out of mikes room texting. Mike watches him leave, frowning. Once pete gets to firkles house, he goes up to his room. Pete enters firkles room to see him laying down, back to the door.

"Hey." Pete says. Firkle holds up a middle finger, flipping pete off.

"Im sorry dude. I lost my phone."

Firkle rolls over and looks at pete, "how?"

"I got fucked up the other night and lost it."

Firkle scoffs, "thanks for sharing the buzz."

"You cant when you are like this." Firkle huffs.

"How are you feeling anyways?" Pete asks.

"My mouth feels like someones punched me." Pete sits on the floor next to firkles bed.

"That sucks."

Firkle nods, "yeah."

"Do you need anything?"

"No im just bored."

"Well at least you dont have to go to school."

"Yep."

Pete nods and firkle lightly hits pete shoulder.

"Hey go get me water." Pete gets up and leaves firkles room. Before pete makes it to the kitchen , there a knock on the door. Pete turns and answers it. Standing there is ike.

"Oh umm hi is firkle home?"

Pete nods, "yeah."

"May i see him?" Ike asks.

"Why?"

"Oh well i just wanted to check on him and also give him his school work." After a few moments pete steps aside, letting ike in. Ike looks at him and quickly walks inside. Pete leads ike to firkles rooms. Firkle looks up as them come in.

"Why is he with you?" Firkle asks.

Pete shrugs, "he said he wanted to see you."

"Why?" Firkle looks at ike.

"I brought you homework over. Are you feeling well enough to do it?"

Firkle nods, "thanks."

"Do you want me to help you with it?"

Firkle shakes his head, "no im fine."

"Oh okay. Than ill see you tomorrow with more work."

"Thanks." Firkle says. Ike nods, smiling, then turns around and leaves. Pete watches ike leave as firkle throws the work in the trash.

Pete chuckle, "not going to do it?"

"No fucking way in hell."

Pete nods, "school sucks." Firkle nods, agreeing and pulls his knee to his chest.

"Its worse full of damn conformist."

"Yeah"

"How long are you gonna stay this time?" Firkle asks.

Pete shrugs, "why? Do you want me to leave?"

"No i dont." Firkle replies quietly. Pete smirks and ruffles firkles hair. Firkle makes a face and flips him off.

Pete chuckles, "wanna watch tv or something?"

"Sure" they both go into the live room. They watch tv for a few hours till pete starts to withdrawal and gets fidgety. Firkle looks at him and raises an eyebrow.

"Whats wrong with you?"

"Nothing...I'm fine."

"Really?" Pete nods and firkle turns back to the tv. 20 minutes later pete gets up, telling firkle he has to go. Firkle waves at pete as he leaves. Pete hurries home. As soon as he gets there he dashes to his room and finds half a bag of coke in his drawer. He takes a line. As his nerves calms down, he flops on his bed. He starts to get horny as the drug works its magic. Pete slips his hand in his pants and starts touching himself. Petes mind starts to wonder as first pete sees mikes face but slowly morphs into Michaels. He moans, imagining Michael touching him. Pete jerks himself off to Michaels image until he cums. Pete leans back panting. Once he comes down off his high, pete realizes that he just jacked off to his friend's image and starts too inwardly freak out. Petes phone suddenly rings, pulling him away from his freaking out. He looks at the screen and see Henriettas name flashing on it.

Pete answers, "hello?"

"Hey whats up?"

"Nothing you?"

"Bored. Need my nails done. Wanna come over?"

"Sure." Pete replies.

"Need a ride?"

"No ill walk."

"Kay see you soon." He hangs up. Pete takes a partial line before heading to henriettas. Once there he goes straight up to her room, not even brother to knock. Henrietta is on her bed reading. She looks up when pete walks in.

"Hey."

"Hey. How do you want your nails done?" Pete asks.

"Hmmm im think black to match my soul ya know." Pete smirks as Henrietta pats the spot next to her, grabbing her nail polish. Pete sits down next to her and she hands him the bottle. Pete starts painting her nails.

"Thanks." Henrietta says.

Pete nods, "no problem hen."

"Do you need it too?"

Pete shrugs, "sure." After henriettas nails completely dry, she does Petes. 

"Your skin is bad again."

"Its fine."

"You sure?" 

Pete nods while Henrietta sighs. Once she finishes his nails, he waits for them to dry.

"What did you do after school?" Henrietta asks.

"Went home then to firkles." Pete replies. Once Petes nails dry he decides to ho home. Henrietta wave bye to him. Pete says bye and leave her house, heading home. On his way he gets a text from Michael.

'Leaving tomorrow at 6pm okay?" Pete goes to text but but remembers masturbating to Michaels image and decides to not respond.

When pete gets home he takes a shower and goes to bed.


End file.
